I kissed a girl
I kissed a girl es una canción cantada por Zim y Dib para Tak en la InvaderCon 2011 como una canción de una clase de episodio especial del regreso de la serie a la televisión. Letra En Latino Zim: Esto creo que me confundió Nunca lo olvidare-e Yo me empece a alegrar Creo que ella lo sabe-e No es lo que, estoy acostumbrado a crear Sólo yo quiero probar Como tengo curiosidad por Tak Me llamó la atención mucho más Zim y Dib: Besé a una chica y me gustó El sabor de su labial cereza Besé a una chica sólo para probarlo Creo que a el no le intereza (Zim mira mal a Dib y el le hace lo mismo) Eso parecia mal Se sentía tan bien y creo que me enamore-e Besé a una chica y me gustó A mí me gustó Dib: Cierto, yo adoro su nombre No creo que importe tanto lo experimentare mejor parece que me envolvia un manto No es cómo debo comportarme No es lo que un humano debe hacer Mi cabeza se confunde tanto (Zim y Tak: ¡¡tu cabeza es enorme!!) Es difícil, a la razón obedecer Zim y Dib: Besé a una chica y me gustó El sabor de su labial cereza Besé a una chica sólo para probarlo Creo que a el no le interesa Eso parecía mal Se sentía tan bien y creo que me enamore-e Besé a una chica y me gustó A mí me gustó Tak: Nosotras somos tan mágicas La piel suave, somos más que hermosas Difícil resistirse a lo genial Demasiado bueno para negarlo No es nada del otro mundo, es como un regalo Zim, Tak y Dib: Besé a una chica y me gustó El sabor de su labial cereza Besé a una chica sólo para probarlo Creo que a el no le interesa Se sentía tan mal Se sentía tan bien y creo que me enamore-e Besé a una chica y me gustó ¡¡A mí me gustó!! Termina la canción... Zim: Ahora... ¿a quien prefieres Takkie? Dib: Eligeme a mi ¡¡recuerda todo lo que...!! Zim: ¿Recordar? já, ¡yo hice mil cosas por ella!, ¿no es cierto Tak?... ¿¡Tak!?. Tak se iba con Mimi Tak: Sigan intentando fracasados... (Dib y Zim miran a la derecha y empiezan a gritar) Dib se hace polvo por el rayo y Zim dice: ¡¡GANO ZIMMIE!! Zim persigue a Tak diciendole desesperadamente mientras termina la escena... ¡¡Necesitas un abrazo de Zim!! ¡¡Y YO SOY ZIM!! En Inglés This was never the way I planned Not my intention I sreach Tak everywhere It lost my discretion It’s not what, I’m used to Just wanna find her now I’m curious for you You caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope that please he don't mind it (Zim looks dib) Look likes so wrong It felt so right It mean that I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Yes, I love too much your name It doesn’t matter You are like my love-piggy game Just it's my nature It’s not what... that I do I think my love's a secret My head gets so confused (Zim & Tak: Your head is big!!) My hearth is hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope that please he don't mind it (Dib looks Zim) Look likes so wrong It felt so right It mean that I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, so great, so beautiful Hard to resist in general Too good to deny it It’s innocent, Like a pressent! I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope that please he don't mind it (Zim looks dib and he looks Zim) Look likes so wrong It felt so right It mean that I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it ...the rest of the video... Categoría:Fanfics